


Nosy Kids

by MyShipWillNeverSink



Series: Promptober 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipWillNeverSink/pseuds/MyShipWillNeverSink
Summary: Dean is a middle school math teacher, and his kids are just nosy enough to try to play matchmaker. He'll never admit to them that it worked.





	Nosy Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Promptober! Today's word is "children."

The hardest thing, Dean had noticed, about teaching middle schoolers is not that they are mean or annoying or lazy – no, they are _nosy_ little buggers. 

“Are you married?” One little girl had asked him her first day of 6th grade. He had chuckled, said no, and moved on to the next question. 

“Do you want to be?” A little red head with a toothy grin looked up at him, practically bouncing in her seat. He sighed. 

Dean hadn’t always wanted to teach middle school math. In fact, that had never really been the plan. The plan was to get his PhD and become a college professor in engineering. That plan went to shit when his dad died and he moved back home to be close to his mom a few years back. He still planned on going to get his doctorate, just… not yet. 

His mom felt guilty for what she feels like is trapping him in this small town. Dean never blamed her, of course, but it did get lonely, and he often thought about how easily it would be to find a partner in a bigger city. Today, however, he thought only about how stressful the beginnings of the school year are and how much he wished the day was over so he could go back to sleep. The first bell rang and students began to pile into his room, looking much more groomed than they will eventually look after the first six weeks are over. 

“Did you hear about the new English teacher?” one 7th grade girl, Pam, said with enthusiasm. Her friends nodded excitedly, and another girl said, “Yeah, he stood next to my bus this morning!” Dean didn’t know which new teacher they were talking about. The turnover rate is pretty high, and he barely paid any attention at the back to school meetings to anything other than what the Principal was saying. 

Since there were a few more minutes until the late bell rang, Dean decided to walk out into the hallway, to see if he could get a glimpse of this new teacher. He walked outside and was immediately knocked to the ground by a man – definitely not a student – running around a corner too quickly. 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” a deep voice said above him, and he grabbed the hand that was offered. 

“It’s not… a problem.” The second half of the sentence came out strangled, because the man in question was very, very attractive. Bright blue eyes, messy black hair, and the ugliest trench coat Dean had ever seen. 

The man stared at Dean, and then started. “Oh, um, I’m Castiel. Mr. Shurley. The new English teacher.” 

“I’m Dean Winchester. Math.”

“Nice to meet you Dean. I’ve got to go, I’m running late on the first day.” 

Dean walked back into his classroom in a daze, and snapped out of it as soon as he heard the girls by the door giggling. Pam had a terrible twinkle in her eye. 

“Alright, that’s enough excitement for a Monday. Let’s get to it.” 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Dean was standing outside his door for hall duty when he saw Castiel again. He walked up to Dean and rubbed the back of his head anxiously. 

“I was told you wanted to see me?” 

Dean gaped. “Uh…?” Castiel stared at him blankly and Dean stared back. “Who said that?”

“One of your students, I think.” 

“Oh. Well, no, I don’t have anything… really….” This was too awkward, it had to end. “Are you new in town?” 

Castiel’s anxiety became less visibly noticeable at the question. “Ah, yes, I am. I moved here just a few days before school started, actually.” 

Dean smiled. “Do you like burgers?” 

“I love burgers.”

“Then let me show you the best burger joint in town. Are you free this evening after school?” 

Just like that, Dean had himself a new friend, someone to hang out with after school was over. They never really talked during school hours, but they always met up right after the buses left the parking lot. It was like this for a few weeks; Dean learned so much about Castiel. He learned that he’d originally studied religion in college and switched to English after his father died. He learned that Cas has never been to a state fair. He learned that Cas is gay. 

That last bit of info didn’t become relevant until about a month into school, when he was approached by Pam, his rebellious first period 7th grader. She sauntered up to his desk before the bell rang one morning. 

“Mr. Winchester, I have a question.”

“Yes, Pam?”

“Are you dating Mr. Shurley?” 

Dean squinted at her. “I don’t think that’s appropriate, Pam. Have a seat.” 

Pam groaned. “I just think it’d be so cute! C’mon!” 

“Have a seat.” 

Where did that come from? Did they _look_ like a couple? Dean tried to shake it off but it stuck with him. The more he thought about it… the more he wanted it. And the more he wanted it, the more anxious he got because he was not one to have crushes on people. He liked someone, he made a move, they fucked, and it was over. But he just didn’t think that would be the case with Cas, and that made him nervous. 

They were getting dinner again at The Roadhouse the evening after Pam had been invasive. Dean felt off still, and Cas was starting to yawn. 

“I can drive you home now, man. I know we usually play a couple rounds of pool, but it’s been a long week.” 

Cas yawned again. “That would be nice, I think. I’m exhausted.”

Dean and Cas drove off in Dean’s car and the entire ride was weirdly silent. It was silent until Dean pulled into Cas’s driveway and put the car in park. 

“Dean?” Cas asked, tentatively. 

“Yeah?” 

Cas turned in his seat, looking serious. Dean felt his stomach turn. This couldn’t be good. 

“I… well, I heard today from one of my students. One of my 7th graders. She asked me if, well, if you and I were a couple.” 

Dean smiled nervously. “Pam, wasn’t it?”

Cas laughed. “Yes, it was.” There was a pause. “Dean.” 

This was where Cas told Dean it was awkward and they’d have to keep even more distance at school. Or where Cas told Dean that they should spend less time together altogether. Or where Cas just simply said he wasn’t interested in Dean, in case it looked like that. Thousands of scenarios went through Dean’s mind in a millisecond. 

“Yeah?”

“It’s not a bad idea.” 

Eyes widening, Dean stared hard at Cas. Who stared hard back. Dean leaned in quickly, before the moment burst, and kissed Cas hard on the mouth. Cas made a noise of surprise, and reached up to pull Dean back carefully, and deepened the kiss. They tilted their heads and Dean ran his hands through Castiel’s hair, and Dean couldn’t help but to think, _I chose the right profession after all._

They vowed not to tell Pam.


End file.
